


Big and Small

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [42]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Skeletons can easily shift their size (think Antman)But Papyrus' S/O is scared of giants...oh dear





	Big and Small

Seems humans are small. Frisk was small, and Sans and Papyrus didn’t mind being small for them.

Skeletons had always been size shifters, after all, being small for convenience and big for protecting and fighting. That’s where the dokuro from Japan came from, after all, a skeleton monster wreaking havoc.

Still, what Sans hadn’t expected was for his brother to fall for a human who was SCARED of giants. Papyrus was head over heels in love with this sweet, purple-souled human and they were so happy together.

That’s why it was so worrying when they went to a carnival and the human shrieked and ran away when they noticed a massive inflatable slide that looked like a crouching giant.

Papyrus had been almost inconsolable when they came home that night.

“SANS, WHAT IF THEY DON’T LIKE ME ANYMORE IF THEY FIND OUT WE CAN GROW? I KNOW IT’S NOT LIKELY TO SEE THAT SIDE OF US, BUT STARS, SANS, THEY’RE EVERYTHING TO ME.” His brother had rattled from being so upset, and Sans had spent the night in the room with him so he’d feel better.

And now this.

They’d just been going to the store, and the walk sign was on and everything but some jerk of a human had decided to run the light.

And Papyrus had shifted to protect him and his human from getting hurt. And the human was on the ground, speechless and white as a sheet from fear.

Yeah, the truck had hurt, Paps would probably have a bruised hand for a while without healing, but what hurt more was the look on his face. He knew what he’d done, he knew that he was exactly what his beloved human was terrified to see, and it was breaking his soul. Not…not literally, thank stars, but Paps was tearing up and refused to open his eyes.

“NOT T-TO WORRY! IS EVERYONE SAFE, SANS?” He was trying so hard to still sound cheerful despite the orange tears beading around his sockets.

“y-yeah, bro, me’n your bae are fine. right, kiddo?” he offered his hand to the human to help them up.

They were shaking and their lips were blue, but…they took his hand and held on tight, nodding. He could read their soul, see how it trembled and paled as they stared at his brother, but…”P-Pappy?” they whispered.

“OH THANK STARS.” Hearing their voice was enough for Papyrus to relax, and to shift back to his typical size. The truck wasn’t damaged (much) and the human police who showed up really couldn’t do anything against Papyrus with the whole street crowing about what a hero he was for protecting the people in the crosswalk, so that was fine. But the human was still so scared. And they flinched when Papyrus had hugged them.

Sans liked this kid, really, and he knew they cared about Pap but…this fear had gotten to be a problem and he had to fix it as the older brother.

Or he thought he did.

As soon as they’d come home again, Papyrus had asked for some privacy with his human and Sans nodded, going up to his own room. But he paused his trash tornado and left the door open a crack to hear what happened.

“Darling?” his brother’s voice was so soft he could barely hear it from up here.

“Pappy, what….why didn’t you tell me?” ah, the human was louder for once.

“I wanted to!” The volume is climbing, “But you told me about your fear and I didn’t want you to be afraid. That’s not something datemates do, make their sweethearts scared of them. So I just thought I wouldn’t grow anymore! But…But you would have been hurt, and Sans would’ve been hurt if I hadn’t today.”

A sob, from the human.

But Papyrus seemed encouraged by whatever happened, “Oh, dear….I know. I know it’s scary. But I’m so glad you’re safe, I’ll take whatever comes next. I understand if you can’t be around, knowing we can grow like that, but do know that I will always be there for you if you need me.”

“Pappy…” poor kid, sounded miserable. “I don’t want to be scared of you. I want to stay with you. I love you.” awww, now that was soul-squeezing. Sans felt his sockets burn a little, taking a few deep breaths to not tear up himself.

“AND I LOVE YOU.” Paps was back to normal volume, this is good. “BUT I WANT TO DO WHAT’S BEST FOR BOTH OF US, AND IF THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO STAY WITH SOMEONE ELSE FOR A WHILE, OR FOR GOOD, THAT’S OKAY. I JUST WANT YOU TO BE AS HAPPY AND HEALTHY AS YOU CAN BE. BECAUSE YOU’RE THE MOST SPECIAL PERSON IN MY LIFE. BESIDES ME OF COURSE!”

A wet laugh from the human. “Pappy, please. I mean it. It will take a long time, and some work but…being big is part of you. And I don’t ever want to make you change who you are for me. That’s also not something datemates do. So are you okay with me trying to not be scared anymore?”

“WOWIE, I’M MORE THAN OKAY, I’M ECSTATIC!” There was a creak and a surprised laugh from the human and Sans could just picture his brother spinning them around in his arms. It happened almost daily. “I KNEW YOU WERE THE PERFECT DATEMATE FOR ME. I’LL DO EVERYTHING I CAN TO SUPPORT YOU, TOO, AND WE’LL WORK THIS OUT.”

The human’s laugh got low and tender and Sans stopped listening.

Everything was okay after all, and he could relax now.


End file.
